


Deseos velados

by Silvara_alhana



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvara_alhana/pseuds/Silvara_alhana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"La luz de las antorchas acariciaba el rostro de joven. La boca de Merlín se movía nerviosamente, probando excusa tras excusa, pero Arturo sólo prestaba atención a la forma de sus labios. “Habla demasiado”. Y en un impulso irrefrenable, se inclinó sobre él con la intención de silenciar el irritante parloteo."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deseos velados

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originariamente en la página de Intruders ([Segunda dosis](http://http://segunda-dosis.livejournal.com/74303.html?thread=647743&)) y como complemento a una maravillosa ilustración de Drake. 
> 
> **Ilustradora:** Drache.  
>  **Escritora:** Silvara Severus.  
>  **Pareja:** Arthur/Merlin.  
>  **Beta:** Heiko.
> 
> Espero que os guste.

**DESEOS VELADOS**

Fue un instante; una dentellada ardiente. El afilado dolor penetró por la cota de malla, hundiéndose en su piel y abriéndose camino hacia sus entrañas. Metal atravesando metal, deteniendo el tiempo a su alrededor. Los gritos de la batalla y el entrechocar de las espadas se desvanecieron entre su respiración irregular y los acelerados latidos de su corazón. No podía escuchar nada; sólo el furioso estruendo de la derrota. Había estado tan cerca… Tras un momento que pareció eterno, el frío acero abandonó su cuerpo. Todo se cubrió de rojo, oscuro y espeso, como la sangre que discurría por su costado. 

Tambaleante, consiguió desviar su aturdida mirada de la mancha que empapaba su túnica y su armadura, y observó la expresión fiera de su contrincante: la espada en alto y la sombra de la muerte en sus ojos. “Agravaín”. La palabra traidor acudió a sus labios ensangrentados mientras la furia gritaba en sus venas. Pero fue incapaz de moverse: el dolor era atroz. Sus rodillas se clavaron en la tierra y su espada se estrelló contra el suelo del patio de armas con un sonido angustioso. Era una herida letal.

Las imágenes se arremolinaron en su cabeza. Oscuras y desdibujadas siluetas que giraban en espirales sinfín, recuerdos que bailaban entre una bruma espesa y helada… Unos ojos azules. “Ya no seré rey. Nunca lo he sido”, pensó, mientras el rostro de Merlín atravesaba el tumulto de pensamientos para oprimir su corazón. Le había fallado. ¿Qué sería de él? ¿estaría bien? Consiguió tragar con dificultad; el fracaso sabía a herrumbre y sal. 

Miró a su tío y, de pronto, el tiempo pareció avanzar de nuevo. Sus sentidos volvieron a funcionar. Escuchó un grito ininteligible a su espalda y el zumbido de la enorme espada de Agravaín rasgando el aire, buscando la estocada final. Casi la pudo sentir, cayendo sobre él a toda velocidad: clavándose en su cuerpo, desgarrándole el cuello. “Merlín”. Cerró los ojos, esperando, y por un momento sólo hubo oscuridad. Otro grito, una explosión. 

Pero el golpe no llegó. Entre la negrura que lo asfixiaba, creyó escuchar a lo lejos su nombre, como un eco débil que reverberaba en su cabeza. Sintió que atrapaban su cuerpo justo antes de estrellarse contra el suelo. 

—¡Arturo! —Y esta vez, consiguió distinguir la voz preocupada de Merlín a través de la turbia neblina de dolor. 

¿Cuándo había llegado? ¿Dónde estaba Agravaín? Abrió los ojos y una ola de calidez lo envolvió cuando vio el familiar rostro de Merlín sobre él. Estaba allí; siempre estaba allí, junto a él. Los ojos azules del joven estaban posados sobre el corte abierto, espantados. 

—¡Os han herido, Sire! —Arturo pudo reconocer el miedo que encerraba la afirmación. 

“Tan perspicaz como siempre”, pensó hasta que un acceso de tos explotó en su pecho.

—Hay que sacaros de aquí.

Arturo dejó escapar un gemido de dolor cuando un fuerte brazo recogió su desmadejado cuerpo y lo impelió a caminar. Pese a la confusión que le rodeaba, advirtió que apenas quedaban combatientes en pie; los cadáveres sembraban el patio de armas y parecían clavar sus miradas vacías en él, como un macabro presagio. Con el paso renqueante, dejaron atrás el fragor de la contienda, adentrándose en el castillo. La armadura que lo protegía pesaba más que nunca mientras el joven le arrastraba por los interminables pasillos. Cada zancada era una agonía. No podía pensar, no podía hablar; únicamente podía ver las interminables hileras de piedras grises y mortecinas que se sucedían debajo de sus pies. Una tras otra, gris sobre gris con algunas manchas rojas que goteaban a su paso. La certeza lo golpeó con saña. “Voy a morir”, pensó en su delirio febril.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, se detuvieron y entraron en una pequeña sala. Se desplomó junto a una columna, agotado, mientras sus fuerzas desfallecían, derramándose contra el suelo de piedra. La habitación estaba en penumbra, salpicada por unas pocas antorchas que formaban pequeños claros naranjas y sombrías siluetas. Procuró mantener la respiración bajo control, pero el frío se apoderó rápidamente de su cuerpo y de su mente. Tiritaba. Mientras Merlín le quitaba los guanteletes (1) y el gorjal (2), luchó por hablar. 

—La batalla… —barbotó. Sentía que le faltaba el aliento—. ¿Y Agravaín?

—No os preocupéis, Arturo. No habléis. —Los dedos de Merlín acariciaron su frente ardiente, apartando el sucio pelo de sus ojos. Su contacto fue como un bálsamo—. La batalla es vuestra, Sire, y Agravaín ya no será un problema. No os fatiguéis, llamaré a Gaius y…

Merlín comenzó a levantarse y la breve sensación de alivio fue sustituida por la de urgencia. Atormentado por las constantes punzadas de su costado, Arturo agarró la muñeca de Merlín y lo retuvo. Buscó su mano. Era cálida y suave y él tenía tanto frío… Lo acercó con un suave tirón mientras hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por dar coherencia a sus pensamientos. 

—No… no puedes hacer… nada por mí —susurró con la voz quebrada. Intentó respirar mientras el sabor de la sangre se colaba por su garganta. Y con una triste sonrisa, añadió—: Después de todo parece que yo tenía razón… no voy a ser rey. 

Merlín empezó a protestar y Arturo, incapaz de seguir hablando, sacudió la cabeza, para acallar la retahíla de quejas que sabía tendría preparada. Siempre tenía contestación para todo. La somnolencia ahora caía sobre él, irresistible y tentadora. No podía mantener los ojos abiertos. ¿Por qué hacía tanto frío? Quería decirle que había pensando en él, en ellos, quería decirle tantas cosas…. Pero el agotamiento colgaba de su cuello como una enorme piedra; lo arrastraba hacia el fondo, hacia las profundidades. Impotente, dejó que la luz desapareciera tras sus párpados y se sumergió en la acogedora oscuridad. Descanso, paz. 

Sintió que lo zarandeaban con fuerza, desesperadamente.

—¡Escuchadme! —La voz firme de Merlín le arrancó de los brazos de la infinita bruma. Su rostro estaba repleto de emoción y determinación—. No vais a morir, ¿de acuerdo? Seréis un magnífico rey. Sólo manteneros despierto.

Las manos de Merlín presionaron la herida para contener la hemorragia mientras susurraba indescifrables palabras. Arturo pudo ver como los ojos del joven se encendían, como una chispa ambarina, y entonces, una descarga de electricidad serpenteó por su cuerpo, desterrando el suplicio que le había estado consumiendo. El dolor inesperadamente había remitido. Había desaparecido y todo volvía a ser nítido y claro. Llevó su mano derecha hasta el amasijo metálico que formaba la cota de malla. Cuando Arturo se convenció de que la herida ya no estaba allí, dirigió su atónita mirada hacia Merlín, que ahora lo observaba aliviado. 

—Me has curado. 

Merlín evitó encontrarse con sus ojos.

—¿Cómo…? —empezó de nuevo, pero no pudo terminar la pregunta. Su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad, buscando algún tipo de explicación entre la maraña de ideas que atestaban su cabeza. Finalmente, con la incredulidad impregnando su voz, preguntó—: ¿Quién…? ¿Qué eres? —se corrigió.

El joven se apartó rápidamente de su lado y se levantó del suelo. Parecía aterrorizado. Una terrible desazón se arrastró por estómago de Arturo. Había notado el hálito de la muerte en sus labios; había visto ese brillo dorado en los ojos de su amigo, había sentido ese flujo de energía, esa sensación mágica… Pero no podía ser cierto. 

—¡Contéstame, Merlín! —estalló mientras se incorporaba. El joven retrocedió, pero Arturo se apresuró a recorrer la distancia que los separaba. Lo cogió del brazo con brusquedad y, con un bramido escandalizado, preguntó—: ¿Cómo lo has hecho? ¿has utilizado magia?

El chico se removió inquieto, pero finalmente, alzando la cabeza, contestó:

—Sí, Arturo. Soy Merlín de Britania. Los druidas me conocen como Enriss. 

Su mano temblorosa soltó a Merlín mientras daba un paso atrás. “¡Enriss!”, se repitió mientras las palabras de Gaius volvían a su memoria. “Es un mago”. ¡Merlín era un mago! De repente sintió la irracional necesidad de alejarse de él. El rostro mortecino de Uther ahora estaba de nuevo frente a él, pero sacudió la cabeza para quitárselo de encima. ¡Él era el mago que le había estado protegiendo! 

—Así que tú eres, de verdad, ¿tú eres el viejo Enriss? —Agitó su cabeza incrédulamente—. Tú eres un… —La frase quedó incompleta, colgando en el aire. Y entonces Arturo lo comprendió todo—. Agravaín está…

Merlín asintió con brusquedad, impidiéndole acabar la frase. “Muerto”. ¡Lo había matado! ¡Con magia! El descubrimiento lo sacudió ferozmente, robándole su capacidad de reaccionar. Sus músculos se negaban a moverse. Había jurado perseguir la magia. Pero era Merlín… No, no era Merlín, sino Enriss. ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho antes? Él había confiado ciegamente en Merlín. Su pecho se llenó de sentimientos encontrados; se hacinaban unos sobre otros, desordenadamente. Le había salvado la vida, pero…

—Fantástico, así que, ¿durante todo este tiempo he sido engañado por un sirviente? 

—¡No! —se apresuró a contestar el joven.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y cómo llamas tú a mantenerme en la ignorancia durante todo este tiempo? Más vale que tengas una explicación —replicó Arturo, y se dio cuenta de que su tono había sonado más duro de lo que pretendía. 

—¿Qué queríais que hiciera? Jurasteis destruir la magia y a la gente como yo, Arturo. Y yo no quería… tenía miedo de… —Merlín no parecía encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Finalmente bajó la cabeza, con aire derrotado—. No quiero causaros problemas; me marcharé de Camelot si ese es vuestro deseo. Yo sólo pretendía…

Sus palabras fueron como una sentencia. El silencio se construyó entre ellos mientras las imposibles consecuencias abnegaban la mente de Arturo como una corriente oscura. Durante un fugaz momento se imaginó enclaustrado entre esas cuatro paredes sin su infatigable compañero, sin sus molestos comentarios, y la imagen se clavó en su corazón. La ansiedad sustituyó a la sensación del orgullo herido y una velada certeza surgió desde su interior con un rugido. No, no quería que se marchara. Le había salvado de una muerte segura y daba igual cuál fuera la cruzada que hubiera jurado llevar a cabo. A grandes zancadas, se acercó a Merlín.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —insistió Arturo. 

—No quería perderos… —Se trabó. El momentáneo rubor de las mejillas de Merlín caldeó el corazón de Arturo—. Quiero decir, que no quería dejaros solo e irme de aquí, y ¿qué ibais hacer sin vuestro sirviente? Tenía que asegurarme de que estabais bien. Mi misión siempre ha sido estar a vuestro lado, protegeros y utilizar mi magia para ayudaros a alcanzar aquello que estabais destinado a ser… 

“Protegerme”. La luz de las antorchas acariciaba el rostro de joven. La boca de Merlín se movía nerviosamente, probando excusa tras excusa, pero Arturo sólo prestaba atención a la forma de sus labios. “Habla demasiado”. Y en un impulso irrefrenable, se inclinó sobre él con la intención de silenciar el irritante parloteo. Sus alientos se encontraron durante un segundo, expectantes, impacientes, hasta que se fundieron en el ardor de un beso. Apasionado. Húmedo. Enloquecedor. La chispa de excitación que vibraba en su piel se convirtió en un incendio cuando Merlín le correspondió y sintió sus lenguas entrelazarse. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció, inundado por una sobrecogedora emoción, y supo que llevaba mucho tiempo deseándolo. Apretó el delgado cuerpo de Merlín contra él, para sentir su calor, su olor, su piel, y se dejó llevar por la creciente espiral de frenesí. No existía nada más; todo acaba y empezaba allí, en la pasión de ese beso. En Merlín.

Deshizo el abrazo con un jadeo, reticente. Aunque la intensidad seguía quemando en sus labios, ya echaba de menos su sabor. Finalmente, cuando recuperó la capacidad de hablar, dijo:

—Como sé que a veces te cuesta procesar las cosas, te lo aclaro: no quiero que te vayas, Merlín.

El joven le miró estupefacto y, después, sonrió.

—Entonces no me marcharé. —Sin embargo, tras una breve pausa, añadió—: Pero a cambio, quiero mejorar mis condiciones laborales. Nada de tratarme como a un sirviente, ni de putearme, ni de utilizar tu título de rey contra mí, ni de hacerme llevar tus cosas como si fuera una bestia de carga…

Arturo entornó los ojos.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 Los guanteletes formaban parte de la armadura usada por los caballeros de la edad media. Eran guantes de metal que usaban para protegerse los dedos, las manos, la zona de la muñeca y parte del antebrazo en las cruentas batallas de la época. 
> 
> 2 El gorjal es una pieza de la armadura que se ajustaba alrededor del cuello para su defensa.


End file.
